


Bear With Me

by casbean



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: “Dean, you have to see this.”Dean carefully walks over to where the angel is sitting, hunched over in front of his computer.  He mentally prays that Cas isn’t watching porn. Please, don’t let it be porn.It’s not.





	Bear With Me

“Oh.” **  
**

Dean stops his walk through the library to look at Cas, who just let out a breathless little sound.

“ _Oh_.”

“You okay there, buddy?”

“Dean, you have to see this.”

Dean carefully walks over to where the angel is sitting, hunched over in front of his computer.  He mentally prays that Cas isn’t watching porn. Please, don’t let it be porn.

It’s not.

It’s… a bear?

Dean frowns at Cas, who keeps watching the screen, his face illuminated by the most tender expression Dean’s ever seen on him. His smile is soft, his eyes sparkling, his entire face brightened with something that causes Dean’s heart to ache a little bit. Probably because it’s such a rare sight.

He forces himself to tear his eyes away from the angel’s face and turns his attention back to the screen. Still a bear. It’s big and white, so probably a polar bear. Dean soon understands why the picture is so grainy – the bear seems to be inside of a nest. A den of some sort. There’s a much, much,  _much_  smaller bear curled on the big bear’s stomach.

Is this what’s getting Castiel all emotional? Polar bears? Granted, it’s kind of cute, but… it’s not that cute. Dean’s seen way cuter. Even Castiel’s face, right now, is cuter than a cuddly bear cub. Who stretches, and yawns, and his little tongue pokes out and his little paws stick out and–

“Oh.”

This time it’s Dean who’s let out that sound. He carefully sits in the chair next to Cas, half registering the angel’s elbows brushing against his own.

The little bear snuggles in his mom’s fur.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” Cas murmurs.

The mom wraps her big paws around the cub with infinite delicacy, as if to hug him closer.

Cas’ lips stretch into a smile that reminds Dean of a pink sunrise.

“Yeah. It is.”

“Life on Earth is… incredible.”

Castiel is still looking at the screen, soft wrinkles around his eyes.

“God has made many mistakes, but he’s also created something extraordinary. We get so lost in the fear, and the pain, and the terrible things we fight against every day, that we forget… This world is good. This world is filled with small miracles, happening right in front of our eyes us single day.”

Dean hums, unsure of how to respond. Cas is apparently getting real fucking metaphysical about a bear cub.

But it’s good to see Cas happy. To see him smile. And the bears are pretty amazing, too.

They sit and watch in silence for a while longer – the video shows moments of the cub’s very first day, naked and minuscule as his mother licks him warm.

“I love you,” Castiel says.

Dean stops breathing. Cas is still looking at the computer. Maybe he’s talking to the bear. He must be talking to the bear.

Except that he moves, then, turns to face Dean, and his eyes are somehow bluer than they’ve ever been, crystal clear and so full of love Dean almost gets knocked out of his chair.

“I love you, Dean. I don’t know why I ever thought that I had good reasons not to tell you. This world is filled with wonders, with miracles and wonderment and magic, and you are the epitome of it all – you are the apogee of every beautiful thing this world has to offer. And I love you.”

He’s said it three times. He’s said it  _three_  times, and said a bunch of other stuff too, stuff that don’t make much sense, stuff that seriously makes Dean doubt this is real at all.

Dean should say something. He should respond. Or wake up, if this is a dream. He’s going to wake up soon, alone in his bed and aching for a dream lost. But maybe he gets to say it back, even just in his mind.

“I–”

If he can get it past his throat.

“It’s okay, Dean.”

Dean closes his eyes when Cas’ hand rests on top of his own, grounding and firm.

“I understand how difficult it is to say these things, and I understand if you don’t feel the same as I do. It’s okay. I wanted you to know, because you deserve to know how loved you are.”

Dean grabs on to Cas’ fingers just as they’re about to slip away. He grabs on with both hands, clutching Cas’ palm between his fingers. He touches, he rubs, he strokes the warmth of Castiel’s skin – feels the bones under it, the roll of his muscles. His hand is strong, and it’s real. It’s real.

He wills himself to stop shaking.

He still can’t talk – looking at Cas feels like falling into an endless void, feels like missing a step in a dream except he’s still not jerking awake. He’s still sitting here on his wooden chair in the bunker’s library with Castiel’s hand in his own. With the bluest of blue staring back at him, expectantly.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Cas repeats.

So Dean doesn’t. His right hand lets go of Cas’ and curls around his collar. He pulls him forward just as he leans over.

And he kisses him.

The moment their lips touch, he realizes he’s being an idiot. Cas said he loved him, but he didn’t say how – didn’t say he loved him like  _this_. They’ve been family for ten years, of course Cas loves him, why the fuck would Dean think that–

Castiel’s broad, warm hand slides around Dean’s cheek. Grounds it, keeps him there, keep him close, as Castiel returns the kiss.

It’s better than Dean’s ever dreamed of. It’s easy, it’s soft, it’s warm. It shouldn’t be life changing, but it is.

“I love you, too,” Dean murmurs the moment they break apart.

Castiel’s smile as never been more bright. He’s the most beautiful thing in the entire universe, and Dean can’t wait to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here (writing blog)](http://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) or [here](http://casbean.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
